


Не стоит ничего

by Akar



Series: Драбблы высокого рейтинга 2019 [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Abuse, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mute Bruce Wayne, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Дик не знает, как жить по-другому.





	Не стоит ничего

Дик резче насадился на его член, проскреб ногтями по защитной пластине на плече Бэтмена.

— Брюс. Брюс. Брюс…

Тяжелая пощечина в ответ на его жалкий полубессознательный скулеж.

Дик со свистом втянул воздух и прикусил разбитую губу, заставляя себя молчать. Рот наполнился металлическим привкусом крови, таким же привычным, как вкус мятной зубной пасты и алкоголя.

Бэтмен ненавидел, когда ему напоминали, кто он такой.

Но что Дик мог сделать, если это Брюс, не Бэтмен, вытрахивал из него все мысли и усталость после бессонной ночи. Брюс, не Бэтмен, не разговаривал с ним уже много лет — молчал всегда, даже когда они ебались, — не снисходил даже до жестов, только оставлял ему сраные записки.

Бэтмен обзавелся голосовым модулятором, но для Брюса не было никаких чудес, только горло, перерезанное еще в первый год бытия Дика Робином.

Бэтмен никогда не снисходил до долгосрочных наказаний — жесткие и хлесткие слова, такие же удары были его методом. Брюс предпочитал иное. Дик ненавидел его за наказание молчанием, себя — за то, что не успел помочь. За то, что вместо того, чтобы стать гласом Бэтмена, — Брюса? — он позорно сбежал от него на край света.

За то, что перестал быть его Робином, но так и остался «его». Целиком, до мозга костей — его.

Бэтмен сжимал пальцы на его бедрах до боли — будто на Дике еще было живое место для новых синяков — и трахал быстро, жестко, до упора вгоняя член. Почти насухо, почти больно.

У Дика стояло так, будто его накачали афродизиаком.

— Пожалуйста, — сорванно и коротко попросил он, потянувшись к своему члену, и зажмурился, ожидая новой пощечины.

Бэтмен не ударил и не перехватил его руку, наоборот, милостиво кивнул, и Дик облегченно выдохнул, грубо сжимая себя. Он бы чувствовал себя еще более сломанным, неправильным и больным, торопливо скользя ладонью по члену под равнодушным взглядом белых линз, если бы не дошел до предела уже давно.

Кончая под Бэтменом, прижатый к капоту чужим телом Дик обещал себе, что вернулся в последний раз.

Снова врал.


End file.
